


Bar Fights and Stitches

by RhythmOfTheHoltz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Trigger warning: homophobic slurs, oops I beat up Holtzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmOfTheHoltz/pseuds/RhythmOfTheHoltz
Summary: “You need a doctor, Holtz,” Erin said weakly.“You are a doctor, right, sweet cheeks?”“A medical doctor, which I am not,” Erin clarified.Holtzmann gave a half shrug. “You’re still a doctor. I trust you,” she replied. “I probably only need about three or four stitches.”Or....Holtz defends Erin at a bar and gets her ass kicked for her effort.





	Bar Fights and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all...this is my first Ghostbusters fic. I’m a little nervous posting, as it’s also my first F/F story ever. 
> 
> This story kept nagging at me and I had to do some writing. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! 
> 
> Some bad words/homophobic slurs but nothing too graphic.

The night wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Dr. Erin Gilbert had to resist rolling her eyes as the man whose name she wished she had long forgotten leaned even closer to her to take a deep breath.  
   
“You smell like heaven, darling,” the man, who had introduced himself as Matt, told Erin. She chose not to respond, trying to simply ignore him as she waited for her drink. He had been flirting with her for the last ten minutes, the words, “I’m not interested” and “No, thanks” clearly meaning nothing to him or his two buddies hanging out by the pool table. The three men had already consumed more than enough alcohol and Erin wondered why the bartender hadn’t cut them off yet. Or, for that matter, why the bouncer seemed to be ignoring her obvious discomfort.  
   
All I wanted to do was relax and forget about getting slimed yet again, Erin thought to herself.  
   
It was Matt’s hand on her thigh that broke Erin from her thoughts, and in one fluid motion she was off the barstool and had her hand raised to slap the taste out of his mouth.  
   
He had anticipated this move, easily catching Erin’s hand and holding it in a tight grip. “Is that anyway to treat the owner of this fine establishment?” Matt asked with a smirk as Erin yanked her hand back in an attempt to get him to let go of her.  
   
Erin opened her mouth to respond, threats of reporting him to the New York Department of Health, NYPD, and Mayor swirling in her mind along with the realization why no one seemed inclined to intervene on her behalf. Before she could speak, however, a figure ducked under her arm, effectively creating space between Erin and Matt.  
   
The action caused the bar owner to release the grip on her hand, and somehow, her arm ended up wrapped around the shoulder of the smaller person. Instinct told the physicist to keep her arm there even as she felt a gentle arm wrap around her waist. The touch was not threatening…it was familiar and warm and comforting.  
   
“There you are, my love.”  
   
Erin managed to keep the surprise off her face as she recognized the voice a half second before Dr. Jillian Holtzmann pressed her lips to Erin’s cheek for a quick and chaste kiss. Erin barely had time to process the action before Holtzmann added, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
   
“Well, just waiting on my drink,” Erin answered, glancing at the owner of the bar. “I guess I can understand why this dive that Matt here runs has a D rating.”  
   
Holtzmann chuckled lightly at the annoyance that settled along Matt’s face. A knowing look came across his face, and his gaze hardened with anger. Holtz could only guess what he was seeing: Erin in a pair of tight jeans, high heeled boots, and a black halter top; Holtzmann wearing a pair of black dress pants and a sparkly purple vest that showed off her feminine yet muscular arms, black Converse on her feet. Her glasses were missing and her hair was down for once, blonde ringlets falling past her shoulders.  
   
“If you saw the D rating, you should have just kept walking. D stands for Dykes Not Allowed,” the owner spat out, venom lacing his tone. His friends laughed loudly, as if the joke was the funniest thing they had ever heard.  
   
Erin bristled, but she calmed when she felt Holtzmann’s fingers curve against her hip. The words should have hurt or upset the engineer. However, as someone who had known she was gay since she knew the difference between a man and a woman, there was very little that Holtz had been called that she hadn’t heard before.  
   
“Funny,” the engineer quipped once she felt Erin relax slightly. “I thought it stood for Dickless Trolls Who Can’t Take No for an Answer.”  
   
Erin couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips, one that seemed to echo in the dim bar even as she saw Matt’s face turn red.  
   
“So, if we are done here, my girlfriend and I are going to find a much nicer and non-homophobic bar,” Holtzmann told the owner. “Toodles.” She didn’t wait for an answer, pressing another gentle kiss, this time to Erin’s jawline and stage whispering, “Come on, sweet cheeks. Let’s find somewhere better than this.”  
   
Holtzmann’s hand was light on Erin’s hip as she moved to guide her away from the three men. Erin sighed a breath of relief. She wasn’t sure why Holtz had been at the same bar as her, but she was grateful. She was thankful that the engineer had gotten her out of a bad situation. Erin leaned her head down, intending to whisper a word of thanks.  
   
The relief was short lived as she felt Holtzmann stumble, the calming touch gone almost as quickly as it had settled. Erin’s hand blindly grasped for her friend’s arm, nothing but air sliding through fingertips.  
   
Holtzmann realized what was happening the moment a dull thud hit her on the back of the head. She managed to get her arm up just as an empty beer bottle swung toward her head again. The sound of breaking glass filled Holtzmann’s ears and she was aware of a warm liquid trailing down her forearm.  
   
That asshole actually hit me.  
   
The realization came half a second too late as Holtzmann felt his hand seize her shoulder to turn her all the way around, followed by a vicious strike from his knee to her stomach.  
   
She didn’t have time to prepare for that blow, nor the hard fist that swung up toward her face immediately after, sending Holtz to the floor with stars clouding her vision.  
   
Erin’s limbs seemed frozen and she took a shaky step towards her friend - the woman who had stepped in to save her from harassment. Her motion was halted, however, when beefy hands seized her arms and pulled them behind her back, forcing Erin to stand and watch what was happening. She attempted to pull her arms out of his harsh grip, a grunt of pain escaping her lips as Erin found herself immobile.  
   
Holtzmann rose to a knee, shaking her head as she tried to get her bearings. Blood dripped from her nose but she managed to smile. The engineer stood shakily, fists at the ready as Matt smirked at her.  
   
He mocked her stance, moving forward with a dramatic flair that made his friends laugh.  
   
He clearly didn’t expect Holtzmann to jab her fist into his jaw.  
   
Twice.  
   
The blow surprised Matt more than it hurt him, Holtzmann knew. But as she followed up with a third strike from the opposite hand - middle digit extended further than the others - the engineer couldn’t help but feel a little proud at the gash that appeared on his lip as she followed through with the punch.  
   
The sudden and sharp strike to her back was meant to stun and distract, and it worked. Holtzmann turned her head slightly to see Jerk Number Two holding a pool stick behind her. Her foot instinctively came up, the heel of her Converse clad foot hitting the man directly where she wanted.  
   
He sank to the floor with barely a sound of shock, his hands covering his most sensitive area. Holtzmann smirked as she saw his eyes closed in agony; words were forming but the only sound coming out was an agonized gasp.  
   
Holtz turned her attention back to the bar owner a fraction of a second too late, his fist striking her in the jaw. She ducked the second punch, desperately jabbing her shoulder into his stomach and driving him back a few inches. His elbow struck her between the shoulder blades before she could swing her fist up, sending Holtz to her knees. His hand tangled in her hair, forcing the blonde to look up at him. With a sick smile, Matt raised his free fist, striking Holtzmann twice in the face before letting go of her hair and stepping back.  
   
Holtzmann shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her pained head. “That all you have? You hit like a girl,” she told the man before stumbling to her feet.  
   
Erin felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Holtzmann fight to stand up. This was Holtz - her Holtzmann - all five foot three inches and maybe one hundred ten pounds of fire, defending her honor. Her heart swelled with panic and love for the woman who was currently losing a fight to a coward she gave up at least a foot of height and seventy-five pounds to.  
   
“Holtzmann, don’t!” Erin managed to yell, struggling even harder to attempt to free herself from her captor’s strong grip. Nothing seemed to work as Erin was helpless to watch Holtzmann move toward the owner of the bar.   
   
Holtzmann was briefly aware of Erin calling - screaming? - her name even as the bar blurred around her. She gritted her teeth and, keeping her head low, blindly charging towards the direction of the bar owner who had struck her.  
   
A noble attempt, she would think, but one that was easily anticipated.  
   
Holtzmann’s movements were slowed somewhat, and Matt easily sidestepped her forward motion. A shove to the back sent Holtzmann flying into a series of barstools, her back painfully striking several before she finally – blissfully – fell to the ground.  
   
“You want to talk and dress and act like a man, why don’t you try to fight like one?” Matt taunted Holtzmann, swinging a foot back and directly connecting with her ribcage. She wheezed out a breath of pain, watching helplessly as he drew back his foot again.  
   
“No, STOP!” Erin screamed. She strained against the brute holding her arms, ignoring the twinge of pain as her shoulder blades were pulled in a way they should not have been. “Leave her alone, please!”  
   
The man glanced between Erin and Holtzmann, smiling wickedly as he kicked Holtzmann again, the blonde attempting to curl into herself as a matter of self-preservation even as his booted foot struck her a second time. Holtzmann hoped that the crack she felt didn’t echo through the room.  
   
Matt finally stepped back, his gaze on Holtzmann. The blonde had rolled to her back, breathing heavily as she contemplated her next move. She was clearly exhausted and in agony, bruises already forming on her light skin. Blood trickled down her nose and settled in the grooves of her jaw and staining blonde strands. He had to admit that the scrawny woman had put up an admirable fight for the other one. She was tough, but he was clearly stronger.  
   
He glanced at Erin, nearly smirking as he saw her now twisting, fighting to get out of the grip that she found herself trapped in. Even as she struggled, Erin stared daggers into his eyes. If looks could kill, he’d be six feet under.  
   
“You’re not worth it,” Matt finally told Erin, reaching down and pulling Holtzmann up by the front of her vest. The engineer’s legs almost gave out on her but she somehow managed to keep her footing. He tangled his hand in her hair, jerking Holtzmann’s head back and leaning into her face. “I hope that she was,” he whispered to Holtzmann.  
   
The blonde glared up at him, fire in the blue orbs as he invaded her personal space. Holtzmann did the only thing that she could do at that point.  
   
She spit in his face, glaring defiantly as he released her hair to swipe angrily at his cheek. Holtzmann flinched slightly, bracing for another strike from the bar owner. However, her attacker surprised her and simply shoved her towards one of his buddies.  
   
“Get these dykes out of my bar,” he said, shaking out his hand.  
   
Holtzmann didn’t say a word as one of the bouncers wrapped his hand around her arm and began roughly pulling her to the exit. The blonde struggled to keep her feet moving and stumbled several times. The harsh grip on her bicep tightened as she was dragged through the bar, neon lights blurring with each passing second. She didn’t need to look to know that Erin was receiving the same treatment. Guilt seeped into Holtzmann’s heart, and she prayed that Erin wasn’t hurt.  
   
Seconds later, chilly air and gravel met the blonde as she was unceremoniously shoved out the door into an alley. Holtzmann fell gracelessly to the ground, her aching body protesting the action. She heard Erin receiving the same treatment, a brief squawk of anger coming from the physicist as her knees hit gravel, the slam of a door echoing in the night.  
   
Erin bit her lip as she felt the tiny rocks dig into her knees and palms. Nevertheless, she scrambled over to where Holtzmann lay. “Holtz! Holtzy, are you okay?” Erin was afraid to touch her friend, fear filling her as she saw blood trickling down her mouth, eyes squeezed shut. “Holtzmann, please answer me!”  
   
“Men are assholes.”  
   
It was such a Holtzmann response that Erin was tempted to laugh at the words. However, the groan that escaped her lips and droplets of blood that pooled on the ground next to Holtzmann reminded Erin of the seriousness of the situation.  
   
“I need to call an ambulance,” Erin muttered, more to herself as she fumbled for her phone.  
   
A small, cold hand reached out and stilled her movement. Erin froze, meeting Holtzmann’s gaze.  
   
“No hospital,” Holtzmann said quietly, “And no cops for that matter. I’m okay.”  
   
Erin nearly scoffed as she looked at her friend. She could see a bruise darkening under her half-closed eye and blood trickling from her nose and arm. Her free hand curled across her stomach to protect her aching ribs.  
   
“You’re far from okay, Holtz!” Erin cried, hysteria bordering the edge of her words. “You were assaulted and need the hosp-”  
   
“Erin. Please.” The soft words seemed to have the effect Holtzmann wanted, and Erin stilled. The engineer made sure she had the physicist’s attention before she said, “I have what I need back at headquarters. You can patch me up. No hospital. No cops. Not worth it.”  
   
Erin opened her mouth to protest, wanting nothing more than to scoop the blonde in her arms and run to the nearest hospital. However, the pleading look of anguish in Holtzmann’s lidded gaze was enough to convince her otherwise.  
   
“I don’t like this,” Erin finally whispered, “But I’ll respect your wishes.”  
   
Holtzmann gave her a half smile, before letting her hand drop from Erin’s wrist.  
   
Erin tried to ignore the twinge that she felt at the loss of contact. Instead, she quietly asked, “Can you stand?”  
   
“I may need your help there, buttercup,” Holtzmann answered. She managed another slight smile as she saw Erin flush in the dark alley.  
   
The physicist chose not to respond, instead placing her hands gently under Holtzmann’s arms and hoisting her to her feet.  
   
The fact Holtzmann swayed and nearly fell flat on her face was almost enough to have Erin pull her phone out and call an ambulance, but Holtzmann managed to stay upright. Erin’s arm snaked around her friend’s waist even as the blonde leaned heavily against her.  
   
“You okay?” Erin whispered, making sure Holtzmann was steady on her feet.  
   
The engineer just gave her a look and Erin couldn’t help the tiny smile that appeared on her lips. “Stupid question,” Erin told her, and slowly they made their way to headquarters. "And they say chivalry is dead."  
   
Holtzmann didn’t make much noise as she moved carefully, leaning into Erin as she tucked her chin into the taller woman’s shoulder. She allowed her eyes to close, trusting Erin to guide her back to headquarters.  
   
The walk took only minutes, but to Erin it felt like a lifetime. Holtzmann didn’t utter a sound, but Erin could feel her body growing heavier with each passing step.  
   
“Holtz, we’re here,” Erin said quietly, holding the engineer carefully as she fumbled for keys. She was somewhat alarmed by Holtzmann’s lack of response, hurrying to get her friend into the building and to the plush couch that Patty insisted the mayor’s office pay for.  
   
Erin managed to get Holtzmann over to the couch, placing her gently on the cushions and lifting her legs up. She was still somewhat worried at the blonde’s lack of response. Her hand reached for her phone and Holtzmann’s quiet voice filled her ears.  
   
“Don’t even think of it, Gilbert,” Holtz whispered, eyes still closed. Erin briefly wondered how she knew what she was thinking, but her movement stilled anyway.  
   
“In my locker,” Holtzmann continued, “I have two wide ace bandages. Please get them as well as the first aid kit and suturing kit-“  
   
“Suturing kit?” Erin sputtered.  
   
“-in the bottom right hand drawer of my desk,” Holtzmann finished.  
   
Erin just stared at her friend. “Where the hell did you get a suturing kit?” she asked incredulously.  
   
Holtzmann managed a slight smile as she opened her eyes, giving a wink as best as she could.  
   
Erin just shook her head and took off to get the items.  
   
Her body carried her up the stairs, and she took a deep breath as she reached the locker room. Her fingers traced the letters of the nameplate that Holtzmann had made for herself, the steel frame spelling out the engineer’s name.  
   
Erin sucked in a breath, willing herself not to cry. Not yet at least. This was her fault and she couldn’t break down. She had to help Holtzmann first.  
   
Her fingers reached the latch, and Erin wasn’t sure what to expect. Seeing as how Holtzy’s lab and life seemed to be full of small poofs and medium poofs and gadgets that would probably cause one to lose fingers, she was a little wary about opening the locker.  
   
Holtz wouldn’t send me in here without warning me of something that could hurt me, Erin scolded herself. Without a second thought, her fingers opened the locker.  
   
It was neater than she expected, the ace bandages sitting on a shelf. An extra pair of boxers, pants and a shirt were folded neatly over a pair of work boots. Erin flushed slightly as she looked at Holtzmann’s clothes, moving to shut the door. Even though she was sent to get the items, she still felt as if she were invading Holtz’s privacy.  
   
Erin’s movements stilled as she moved to shut the locker, her gaze focusing on the pictures on the inside of the door. Erin smiled as she took in the pictures of the team that Holtzmann had in her locker. Some of the photos were of Holtzmann with one of her friends, but there were a few of her with the group. Erin couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the one that her gaze focused on. 

It was one from the mayor’s latest gala. Three of the four Ghostbusters were dressed in evening gowns, but Holtz had decided to wear a full tuxedo with a top hat and cane. The three others were grinning even as Holtzmann tipped her hat and bowed in the picture. The mayor had not been amused by Holtz’s wardrobe choice, but the engineer had pumped a fist in victory at the mayor’s annoyance.  
   
Erin shook herself out of her thoughts before gently closing Holtzmann’s locker. She quickly made her way to the engineer’s lab, finding the suturing and first aid kits easily.  
   
Holtzmann was still as Erin made her way down the steps. The only movement she made was the slight rise and fall of her chest. Erin briefly wondered if Holtzmann was sleeping or had passed out, but the blonde quietly answered her unasked question.  
   
“I need you to stitch up my arm,” the engineer said without opening her eyes, gesturing to her bare arm. For the first time, Erin noticed a jagged cut down Holtzmann’s arm. It wasn’t very long, but it was a deep and bled freely.  
   
Erin’s eyes widened at the statement, her gaze flicking down to the small black kit in her hand. “Holtz, no, I can’t.”  
   
The words hung in the air, and Holtzmann finally opened her eyes. She looked at Erin with a tired gaze.  
   
“I’d do it myself Gilbert, but I’m not left handed. I need you to do it. I can walk you through it.”  
   
Erin flinched, her fingers fumbling as she set down the other medical supplies and opened the small kit. Erin looked it over, noticing there was a bottle of antiseptic, rubber gloves, suturing thread, a needle, and a small pair of scissors in the kit.  
   
“You need a doctor, Holtz,” Erin said weakly.  
   
“You are a doctor, right, sweet cheeks?”  
   
“A medical doctor, which I am not,” Erin clarified.  
   
Holtzmann gave a half shrug. “You’re still a doctor. I trust you,” she replied. “I probably only need about three or four stitches.”  
   
With a sigh, Erin looked down at the kit. She wasn’t surprised to see that some of the antiseptic solution was missing from the bottle and the stitching thread was clearly used.  
   
Erin pulled on rubber gloves. “Tell me what to do,” she said with a sigh.  
   
Holtzmann nodded to the solution. “You need to clean the wound,” she instructed Erin. “Make sure you are generous.”  
   
Erin did as she was told, wiping away the excess solution. “What next?” she asked quietly.  
   
“Normally you would give me a shot to numb my arm, but I unfortunately am unable to get that sort of stuff. It’s a damn shame, honestly. So, you need to thread the needle with about twelve inches of suturing thread. I personally would only use about four, but I’ll give you some leeway since you’re a newbie.”  
   
“Thanks for that,” Erin responded, clumsy fingers dancing over the needle before she finally threaded the dark material through the eyelet. “Now what?” she whispered. 

I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.  
   
Holtz glanced at the wound, lazily lifting her left hand up to point to the bottom of the cut. “Stick the needle in my skin about a millimeter from the opening of the cut.” Erin did as she instructed, and Holtz added, “Now, do the same thing to the other side of the cut.”  
   
Erin complied, ignoring the slight flinch that came across Holtzmann’s features before the blonde added, “Pull the thread so that there is an inch left over where you started. Then, you can tie a knot in the thread. You have to make it snug, but if you pull too tight you’ll rip the skin.”  
   
“I don’t even want to know how you know this,” Erin murmured as she pulled the string as Holtzmann had instructed. Trembling fingers worked to make a knot. “Like this?” Erin asked Holtz.  
   
Holtz examined the stitch, bringing her gaze up to Erin. “Not bad, Dr. Gilbert,” Holtzmann told her with a small smile. “Now you cut the thread and I need you to make another stitch about two millimeters from that one. Keep going ‘til you get to the end of the cut.”  
   
Erin worked silently, adding four more stitches to the gash on Holtzmann’s arm. “How’s it look?” Erin asked several minutes later.  
   
Holtz opened her uninjured eye, glancing lazily at the row of neat stitches. “I’m impressed,” she informed Erin. “Pretty good for your first sutures. In the first aid kit there is a roll of gauze and medical tape. Go ahead and douse the wound with more cleaning solution, then wrap my arm up. Make it tight, but not too tight to cut off my circulation.”  
   
Erin followed Holtzmann’s directions, fastening the gauze with medical tape. “What next?” she asked, her fingers gentle on Holtzmann’s arm.  
   
“My nose finally stopped bleeding. I don’t think it is broken. Can you help me clean it off?” Holtz asked, clumsily reaching to the first aid kit.  
   
“I can do it for you,” Erin replied, gently swatting Holtzmann's hand away. She found alcohol wipes in the first aid kit, taking care to open the packages and wipe at Holtz’s nose until the area was clean.  
   
Erin gently probed Holtzmann’s nose, relieved when the engineer didn’t flinch. Her fingers pressed under Holtzmann’s eye and she felt another wave of relief wash over her when the blonde didn’t react to her touch.  
   
“I don’t think your nose or cheekbone or anything is broken,” Erin told her. “You’re going to have a wicked black eye for a few days, though.”  
   
“Sweet,” Holtz’s tired voice replied. “Head hurts but nothing your over the counter pain meds can’t handle.”  
   
“I’d feel better if you had a head CT,” Erin told her, the palm of her hand resting against Holtz’s cheek.  
   
“Not the first time I’ve taken a few knocks to the face,” Holtzmann informed Erin with a small smile.  
   
“That makes me sad, Holtzy,” Erin said, her hand lingering a fraction of a second longer before dropping it down. “Next?” she questioned hastily, before Holtz could respond to her previous statement.  
   
“Ribs,” she answered with a wince. “I think one might be cracked.”  
   
“Oh, Holtz,” Erin said. “I’m so sorry.”

Holtzmann shot her friend a confused look. “For what?” she finally asked after a beat passed. “You didn’t kick me in the ribs.”  
   
Erin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat at Holtz’s words. “Come on, honey. Let me see your ribs.” She offered a hand, helping Holtzmann to stand gingerly.  
   
The physicist carefully unbuttoned Holtzmann’s vest, her cheeks flushing slightly as she remembered how Holtzmann had snuggled up to her earlier in the night. Now, warmth flowed through Erin’s belly as she noticed the way that the vest hugged Holtz in all the right places...how she wondered what the engineer wore under the vest...  
   
Her last thought was answered when she saw Holtzmann was wearing a simple black tank top under the vest, fair skin peeking between the top of her pants and the base of her top.  
   
Erin slid the silky material off Holtz’s shoulders, gently placing the vest on the table next to them. Her fingers trailed down to the hem of Holtzmann’s tank, her gaze coming to meet Holtzmann’s.  
   
Blue eyes met hers, and Erin had to swallow at the intense look she was met with. “Is it okay if I lift your shirt up?” Erin asked in a soft tone.  
   
For once, Holtz didn’t seem to have a remark, choosing instead to simply nod. Erin slowly lifted the tank, using one hand to hold the thin material up. “I need you to run your fingers along each rib,” Holtzmann whispered. “Just feel for an obvious deformity.”  
   
Erin didn’t answer; rather, she simply lowered her gaze to the blonde’s stomach.  
   
The bruising was spectacular: purple, blue, and black forming angry splotches along Holtzmann’s flat stomach and torso. She didn’t need to see Holtz’s back to know that there were matching bruises marring the delicate skin.  
   
Erin kept her eyes on the engineer’s face as her fingers found the outline of Holtz’s ribcage. Slowly, her fingers began running along the delicate bones.  
   
It wasn’t until she reached the bottom of her right ribs that the silence was broken by a sharp gasp. Erin was so startled that she pulled her hand back, looking to Holtzmann in alarm.  
   
“I think you found the cracked one,” Holtz said breathlessly after a beat. The blonde gritted her teeth together before huffing out a breath.  
   
“What can I do?” Erin asked quietly.  
   
“Ace bandages,” Holtzmann replied, lifting her hand. Her fingers brushed against Erin’s as she took the hem of her tank top in her fingers. “You have to make the wrap snug, but not so tight that I can’t breathe.”  
   
Wordlessly, Erin picked up one of the ace bandages, stretching the material across the engineer’s abdomen. Holtzmann sucked in a breath but didn’t say a word as Erin quickly moved to wrap her ribs. She ground her teeth as she watched the bruises along Holtz’s back and stomach disappear under the soft material.  
   
Erin reached the end of the bandage, fingers finding the other one. She made sure the Velcro edge was secure before winding the material around Holtzmann’s body until the length of material ran out.  
   
Making sure the material was fastened, Erin reached for Holtzmann’s tank top. She carefully pulled the material down over the wrapping, finally gazing at Holtzmann’s face once again.  
   
Even with bruising, the desire settled in Holtzmann’s gaze. Before Erin could overthink it, she raised one hand to the back of the engineer’s neck and pressed her lips to Holtzmann’s. Her other hand pulled Holtzmann closer to her body, closing the tiny gap between the pair.  
   
The kiss was soft and delicate, and Erin felt her heart flutter as Holtzmann pressed her lips gently into hers.  
   
It lasted only seconds but many emotions ran through the two women as they pulled apart. Erin pressed her forehead to Holtz’s, closing her eyes.  
   
“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” the physicist whispered, “But I was too nervous. When I saw that man attack you at the bar, I was so scared that I wouldn’t have the chance to.”  
   
“Erin, I’m okay,” Holtzmann’s voice was husky. “I’m okay and I’m here with you and I’m so thankful to you for patching me up. I don’t want you to blame yourself for what he did. Yes, I’m bruised. Yes, I’m hurting. Yes, I got my ass kicked. But I would do it again to keep you safe.”  
   
Erin smiled, briefly brushing her lips against Holtzmann’s once more. “Sit down, Holtz. I’ll be right back,” she said. The physicist waited until Holtzmann was sitting, then she quickly made her way to the kitchen.  
   
Grabbing a bottle of water, two Advil, and several ice packs, Erin made her way back to Holtzmann. The engineer didn’t seem to hear her approach but glanced up as Erin came closer.  
   
Holtz managed a small smile before gesturing to the couch. “Do you mind holding me?” She asked, almost shyly.  
   
“You sure, Holtzy?” Erin questioned, seeing the aftermath of Holtzmann’s beating having taken its toll on the younger woman.  
   
Holtzmann offered a full smile before gesturing to the empty spot next to her as an invitation.  
   
Erin wordlessly offered Holtzmann the Advil and water before settling down next to the blonde. She watched as Holtzmann downed the pills and half the water. Erin was a bit surprised when Holtzmann next climbed into her lap, snuggling gingerly into Erin’s side.  
   
“Hi,” Holtzmann whispered, pressing her lips to Erin’s in a longer but gentle kiss. Erin smiled against the soft lips, pulling her legs up on the couch and shifting so Holtzmann was laying against her chest.  
   
It took several more moments before Erin had securely placed ice packs against Holtz’s ribs and back before she gently pressed a third to the bruise on her face.  
“You good?” Erin asked softly, pressing her head against Holtzmann’s.  
   
“I am,” Holtz replied. “Now shut up and kiss me again.”  
   
Erin happily obliged.


End file.
